Auto 5
The is a tank that was released as the “Auto Tank” on August 2, 2016, which replaced the short-lived Auto 4. It is one of the two current Level 45 Upgrades from the Auto 3 as well as one of the two current upgrades from the Quad Tank. It may not upgrade further, as it is at the end of its upgrade line. Design The Auto 5 has a design similar to the Auto 3, except for the fact that it has two additional Auto Turrets for a total of 5 Auto Turrets, hence its name. Its Auto Turrets are evenly placed around its body at 72-degree intervals. Technical *The Auto 5 gains two more Auto Turrets (from the Auto 3) that aim at anything in sight. Like a Dominator, it has a locking mechanism. Once a target is spotted, even if something gets closer, the turret will continue to focus down the original target. However, if something more aggressive comes near, the cannons will prioritize that object; other players can use this to their advantage by not firing at the Auto 5 until they are very close. *Players can aim the Auto Turret(s) closest to their cursor by left-clicking, or by having Auto Fire turned on. *It can have a total of 3 turrets aimed at a single enemy (each turret has about 170° range). *The player can also aim away from their cursor by right-clicking (or pressing shift). *No Stats are changed when upgrading from the Auto 3, although some are changed when upgrading from the Quad Tank. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow RoF Tanks, Smasher/Melee Tanks (only with high Movement Speed) *Weak Against: Invisible Tanks, Drone Tanks, Destroyer branch, Tanks with high DPS or concentrated fire such as the Sprayer or Triplet, Sniper classes As the Auto 5 * The Auto 5 is especially useful for farming in the Pentagon Nest, as this tank can shoot at the Pentagons while also aiming at the Crashers to keep them away. It is recommended that players stay near teammates, as an undefended Auto 5 can be taken out with ease. Because of this, it is best to invest some points into Max Health and Health Regeneration, or just into Movement Speed, to effectively flee to safety. * The Auto 5 is to be used defensively as their turrets aim at the most aggressive thing close to you. Do not assault without a tank that provides no concentrated fire and has good penetration as they can shoot off bullets for you. * Auto 5s are also very useful in team modes such as Tag, as they provide supporting fire on many targets due to their numerous cannons. However, a disadvantage is that the turrets also attack all Polygons on sight, which removes the EXP sources for lower Level tanks. * It is also useful when dealing with Bosses, Alpha Pentagons, etc, as some Cannons can attack the target, while the others can deal with enemies. *The Auto 5 is a great choice in Survival, especially for the final stretch, when there are only a few players left. The Auto Turrets can detect enemy players and lead the player to them (though, sometimes Turrets might just be aiming at a polygon). Against the Auto 5 *Necromancers are ridiculously effective against this tank due to the time it takes Auto Turrets to lock onto targets. Also, the turrets don’t target its square Drones, so it is easy to approach and swamp them with a blanket of minions, especially since they may only aim a maximum of three turrets. Be cautious of them when they are near teammates, however, as killing them will leave the player with too few Drones to defend against the other enemies. *Members of the Sniper branch, such as the Ranger, are also effective for damaging Auto 5s since the Auto 5 is almost entirely unable to retaliate due to its much lower FoV. And since the Bullets of Snipers are so fast and powerful, they can easily punch through whatever the Auto 5 fires. *Fast rammers with high health and speed stats may also be able to kill the Auto 5 by surprising it. However, the Auto Turrets still deal a lot of damage (assuming they have high Bullet Stats), so it is a risky strategy. *Trapper classes, particularly the Tri-Trapper or Mega Trapper, can advance to the Auto 5 by protecting themselves with traps. The Auto Turrets won’t be able to rip through traps well and therefore they won't be able to damage the player. This can make the Auto 5 helpless (assuming they don't run away). *Bullet spammers like the Triplet or the Sprayer excel against the Auto 5, as the Auto 5's Bullets aren't strong enough to penetrate through their bullets. However, if the Auto 5's Bullets are fast, they can reach the bullet spammer despite being weaker by “ghosting.” Trivia *This is one of the seven tanks that passively have Auto Spin activated, the others being the Mega Smasher (now ), Landmine, Smasher, Spike, Auto Smasher, and Auto 3. *This tank was previously called the Auto Tank, making it one of the two tanks to change their name, the other one being the Factory. This tank originally had 4 Turrets but got one more Turret at a later date. *This tank used to be an Upgrade from the Gunner, but that path was soon removed. *If the player right-clicks and holds at the very middle of the Auto 5 (as well as Auto 3), they can make all turrets shoot while facing directly straight from the tank. Gallery Auto5 Icon1.png|Green upgrade theme (Upgrading from Quad Tank) Auto 5.jpg|An Auto 5 in action in Sandbox Screenshot 107.png|Auto 5 in game Category:Auto Tanks Category:Diep.io